


Puncture Drunk

by Whinyskeleton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whinyskeleton/pseuds/Whinyskeleton
Summary: Naruto, a vampire hunter, tracks down his friend who went missing during a vampire killing gone wrong. Their reunion is wet, hot, and near all consuming.





	Puncture Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from an idea that's been floating around in my mind for a while. Will I eventually make this into a long fic? who knows. Enjoy the smut while I decide.
> 
> CW: blood, and what could be interpreted as dub con? this author did not mean to write dub con and intends Naruto to be fully willing for the duration of the acts that go on in this oneshot. Heads up though

Naruto made a motion with his hand in the dark, signalling to Sakura who was across from him. They were standing to either side of a large wooden door, waiting to clear the room before entering. He didn't see anything on his end and judging by the answering signal he got from Sakura, neither did she. Together, they crossed the threshold, Naruto leading, UV guns at the ready.

This was it. All their informants and tracking had led them to this solitary manor in the mountains. This was their last chance to find Sasuke. Either he was here, or he was dead. Or something worse… Naruto banished that thought from his mind. Sasuke would never let himself be turned. They would find him alive, and when they did, they would bring him home. 

The door they entered through had brought them into a large entry room, with a huge marble staircase leading up before branching in two. The place could've been called elegant if it wasn't covered in a fine layer of dust. Ideally, they would have come during the day, when the vampires haunting this place were at their weakest, but the information they receive told them that this particular coven was scheduled to leave that very night. 

Naruto and Sakura had been forced to book it through the woods to make it to the destination just before sundown. 

“I’ll go right, you go left?” Sakura whispered.

Naruto nodded.

They made haste up the stairs and parted ways at the top. 

Normally, it would be quite dangerous to go alone like this in a vampire’s den, but Naruto and Sakura had few supporters in their mission and they both knew the stakes they were risking. Besides, their team hadn't earned the nickname ‘The Heartbreakers’ for their luck with relationships. Well, maybe that too. The point was, if any one from the academy was equipped to take on one of these monsters by themselves, it Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto snuck along the wall, his eagerness getting the better of him as he made his way up the stairs. He came out onto a hallway, with doors along the right hand side. If this had been like before, he would've busted down each and every door, alerting the entire castle to his presence and getting them all into a huge fight that they barely made it out of. 

_ They _ . 

Naruto grimaced. He didn't have a team to back him up this time. 

He found he wasn't interested in the doors anyway. An invisible force pulled him down the hallway, to another flight of stairs leading up. They spiraled into darkness and Naruto knew this pulling feeling was probably a trap. The force he was feeling was no doubt a charm of some kind, cast to lure in unsuspecting prey. He followed it anyway. Better to check it out, just in case. Besides, this prey was more than suspecting.

The narrow spiral stairs brought him up to a closed door. A thin strip of light reflected off the floor from the bottom. Naruto stood close, trying to listen into the room, but all he got back was silence. And then, without any provocation, the door handle moved on its own and the door swung open, revealing a dim room lit only by candlelight. 

Naruto blinked his eyes a bit, for even dim light was brighter than the dark landing he had just been standing in, but he didn't have to adjust his eyes for long before they widened in surprise and recognition. 

There, standing by a window watching the sun go down, was Sasuke. 

Naruto rushed the room. 

“Sasuke! I knew you were alive! They tried to tell me you were dead or that you’d been bitten but I knew-”

Naruto stopped himself. Something was off. Sasuke still hadn't even looked at him. He did a once over of his best friend. 

Sasuke was standing by the window, but he had the curtain pulled in front of him. His complexion was pale, but that wasn't unusual. He was wearing a loose fitting shirt, open at the front. It was falling off of his left shoulder… 

Naruto’s eyes honed in. There was a bite mark there. 

“You shouldn't be here Naruto.” Sasuke finally spoke.

Naruto was frozen. There was no way. They were probably just using him for blood.

“Sasuke… What happened?”

Sasuke finally turned away from the window. His eyes were red. Naruto’s stomach lurched.

“You need to leave now.”

He stood his ground, “No. Not unless you come with us.”

Sasuke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Of course… Sakura is with you…” he said it so quietly, Naruto barely heard it.

“Just come with us Sasuke. We’ll figure something out!”

And then Sasuke was right in front of him. Naruto reacted on instinct, a response that had been trained into him from the time he was ten. His hand was on his gun before he even knew what he was doing. 

Sasuke sneered at him, “What, exactly, are we going to figure out? You know what I am. You know it’s irreversible,” his eyes flicked down to gun, still pointing at his torso, then back up at Naruto, “You’re even ready to kill me just like you would kill all the others like me,” Before Naruto could blink, Sasuke grabbed the gun out of his hands and dismantled it, the way only some one who had worked closely with them could. He tipped the cartridge over and bullets poured out onto the ground with a clattering noise, “Like I said before: Get. Out.”

Naruto searched Sasuke’s eyes. How many times had he made fun of Sasuke for their dark color? Calling him pupilless and fish eyed because they were so impossibly black. He would give anything in this moment to see those eyes again. Now, As he looked at Sasuke’s new eyes, the color of blood, he searched for any sign that his friend was still in there. 

Sasuke glared back at him, holding his ground. There was distaste and anger, probably because Naruto had just almost pulled a gun on him, but there was also…. Sadness. Naruto found his resolve.

“No. I’m not leaving. I’m bringing you back with me even if I have to break your legs to do it.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “You can’t break a vampire’s legs, you  _ know _ that. The regenerative-”

“Fine, then I’ll break your arms too! I’ll break every bone in your body if I have to!”

There it was, the pain. 

“Naruto, you don't get it. You really, really need to leave.”

“If you come with me, I’m as good as gone.”

“You're not understanding me. I can't be around you.” Sasuke’s eyes flickered downward, to Naruto’s neck. It was just then that Naruto realized how close they were standing to each other. When had that happened? Naruto swallowed. Sasuke watched the movement a little too closely. His lips parted. Naruto could just barely see the shiny white tips of fangs. 

He took a step back.

“Oh.” 

Sasuke looked back up to Naruto’s face, guilt showing plainly. 

“Do you understand now?”

Naruto did understand. But he didn't want to. 

Sasuke was a vampire. He needed to admit at least that much to himself. And vampires drank blood. 

“Have you… already…”

Sasuke’s face was hard again. 

“Yes, I’ve had blood. Yes, it’s delicious.”

Naruto felt his heart stutter and start at that. It was impossible to imagine. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, 

“Have you... killed anyone?”

Sasuke’s voice was icy, his face impassable, “Yes.”

He said it like a challenge, like he didn't care. 

Naruto had to be stronger than this. For Sasuke.

“That’s… okay.”

Sasuke looked up to the ceiling, shaking his head and doing something with his mouth that could almost be mistaken for laughing if the sound didn't come out so mean.

“That’s okay? I don't think I asked for your permission.”

“I know but I’m just saying… I still…”

Sasuke pinned him with a glare, snarled. All at once he was in his face again. Naruto took another step back but found he hit the closed door behind him. Sasuke pressed two hands to either side of his head, boxing him in. 

“You still? You still what, Naruto? Still think of me as a friend? You’re so full of it,” Sasuke bared his teeth, getting closer to Naruto’s face, “All that shit you spew about friendship and hope and bonds- it’s all just that. Bullshit. I never once believed in any of it.”

Naruto gulped, this didn't sound like the Sasuke he knew at all. Sure Sasuke used to make fun of him, and he’d had his down moments, but he was never like this. Never mean like this. 

“That’s not true.”

“Yea? Then how come you couldn't even believe in it, yourself?”

Naruto was caught off guard by that. He stumbled in his thought process. 

“I- what?”

“I can hear your heart palpitations, Naruto. I can smell the hormones coming off of you. Your body is finally telling me something I’ve known for years.” He leaned in then, Naruto could feel his cool breath against his ear and suppressed the shiver that threatened its way up his spine, “I know how you really feel.”

Naruto felt his face burn red hot. Memories flashed through his mind, all their training together, all the different times and the different ways Sasuke had pinned him to the ground, with his hands, with his legs. All the nights Naruto had thought about it afterward in his bed. They had been teammates. Besides Sakura, Sasuke was the most intimate relationship he’d ever had. 

They ate together, trained together, fought together, even, as children, had bathed and slept together. 

Naruto knew his feelings were one-sided and inappropriate. In their line of work, keeping a significant other was just unreasonable. Besides, Sasuke was his best friend. If Naruto tainted their relationship with his useless  _ love _ then it would affect their teamwork. There was no point ruining their easy flow because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. 

To find out then, that Sasuke had actually been aware of his feelings this whole time made his heart pound and his stomach drop. He thought he’d been careful. What a foolish notion. Naruto should’ve known. He was always anything but subtle. 

And yet Sasuke was still standing unbearably close to him, still breathing in his ear. It made Naruto’s heart race in more ways than one. 

And Sasuke could hear it. 

Naruto forced himself to speak, “So I was that obvious, huh.” His voice was huskier than he meant it to be.

Sasuke’s voice was low in his ear, “You always rush in.” 

Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He could feel Sasuke breathing on his neck. Despite the danger he was in, the situation still electrified him. He knew the dangers of being close to a vampire, knew how close he was to death, trapped here against Sasuke. Yet all his stupid brain could focus on was how close they were to each other, the way Sasuke still smelled exactly the same, despite how much he had changed. 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

He wasn’t the only one who was distracted though. There were some things Sasuke hadn’t noticed.

“You really should have gotten out of here when you had the chance.” These words, so low and deep, right next to Naruto’s ear, made his stomach twist. He felt lips press against his neck. His hands shook.

“Are you hungry?”

The answer was said against his neck, wet and surprisingly cold, “Starving.”

He felt it, teeth against his skin, and Naruto didn’t waste a second longer. He lunged forward, and Sasuke hissed. When he pulled away, Sasuke was clutching at a bloody wound in his side. Right where Naruto had stabbed a knife into his gut. Naruto held up the weapon, still covered in blood so dark it shone black. 

“Don’t underestimate me, asshole.”

Sasuke growled and pulled his hand away. The wound closed in front of Naruto’s eyes. He wasn’t concerned with it, all he wanted to do was give a warning. What he didn’t expect was for Sasuke to be on him again so suddenly. 

He gripped Naruto’s wrists and pulled them over his head, slamming him against the door behind them. And then he was kissing him. The knife clattered to the ground.

Sasuke pressed his tongue into Naruto’s mouth and Naruto let him. He  _ let him?  _ Naruto was too confused to think it all through. The man he’d been aching over for years was finally giving him the attention he’d craved and he didn’t want to think about the reasons behind it. He kissed Sasuke back. It wasn’t until it was too late that Naruto realized what Sasuke’s tongue was actually doing.

Sasuke pulled back, a capsule held between his teeth as he snarled at Naruto. Naruto gaped in disbelief. A holy water capsule. They all kept them in pockets in their mouths in case it looked like they might be bitten, as a small backup, to poison their own blood. 

Only Sasuke would know about it. And he’d used Naruto’s feelings to find it and fish it out. He spit it out into the floor where it fell with the bullets.

“You should’ve taken that when you had the chance, dumbass.”

He should have. But he didn’t. He’d trusted Sasuke. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Sasuke. 

That thought seemed awful stupid now, as he stared up into Sasuke’s hungry red eyes, so close, felt his breath on his face. 

“So, you’re gonna kill me then?”

That earned him an eye roll. It felt good, to see little pieces of the old Sasuke, still in there.

“I’m not going to kill you, idiot. But…” Sasuke pressed his body against Naruto’s, “I’m afraid I can’t let you go.” 

Naruto swallowed, thickly. 

“Oh.”

He heard Sasuke snicker.

“It’s amazing how easy it is.”

Naruto’s gaze was drawn to Sasuke’s mouth, trying to catch glimpses of his fangs as he spoke.

“What?”

Sasuke’s lips were on his neck again. 

“Making your heart beat.”

Naruto’s heart ached at that. 

“Sasuke…”

He hated that Sasuke had this power over him. That he’d always had this power over him. He felt like a bird caught between the paws of a cat. Sasuke was just batting him around before making the final blow. 

It didn’t help that he could feel Sasuke’s body against his own. It was colder than Naruto had ever imagined it being but it was still just as firm and smooth and beautiful. Sasuke was beautiful. Sasuke was so beautiful. If this was a different vampire, Naruto would have suspected himself of being under an enchantment, pricked his finger to get himself out of it. But this was Sasuke. These thoughts were just par for the course. No magic needed here. 

And Sasuke knew it. 

He dragged his tongue across Naruto’s skin, pressed his lips to Naruto’s artery. 

“For your own good…”

He was so quiet, Naruto wouldn’t have heard him if he wasn’t literally saying it against his skin.

“Wh-“

And then he sank his teeth in.

Naruto struggled against Sasuke’s grip, pressed against his body, but the other man remained firm. Pain blossomed in his neck, radiated to his jaw and shoulder. 

This was bad. 

“S-Sasuke-“ 

Sasuke couldn't hear him. He was lost in feeding, lips latched onto Naruto’s neck, tongue lapping at the blood there. 

He had to figure a way out of this. First he needed to regain control of his hands. He stopped resisting against Sasuke, and bared his neck a little more. Sasuke bit deeper. Naruto grunted a little at the pain, but did his best to make it sound like a moan. 

He pulled his arms, weakly but with purpose, against Sasuke’s hands. 

“If you’re going to use me as a blood bag, can I at least touch you?”

Sasuke let go of his wrists, moving one hand to Naruto’s hip and the other to the side of Naruto’s neck. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, but they were just as cold as the rest of him. Maybe Naruto was too familiar with the warm hands that touched him during training. 

He ran his hands up Sasuke’s chest. He was only going to get one shot at this. Whether he meant getting away from Sasuke or feeling him up was a double meaning that was up for interpretation. He ran his fingers through Sasuke’s hair before gripping the back of his neck and holding onto his hip. He tightened his grip. Sasuke stilled. 

_ Too late. _

Naruto drove a knee in between Sasuke’s legs, then shoved against him bodily, grabbing the hand on his neck and twisting. Sasuke choked and stumbled back. He was still a newborn, so while his strength was enhanced, he wasn't as strong as, say, an older, more developed vampire. Naruto would still be able to drive him back if he strategized it right. 

Unfortunately, strategy was his weak point. 

Instead, he relied on reflex, years of fighting Sasuke coming to the forefront. 

Sasuke always led with his right, which meant he would be coming at him from- Naruto ducked down and raised his arm, just barely blocking a kick from Sasuke. He grabbed his ankle, throwing him off balance and toppling them onto the floor together. 

He needed a weapon. The knife was out of reach. Something to prevent anymore feeding, then?

Where had Sasuke spat that capsule? 

In the dim light, it blended in with all the bullets on the ground. He didn’t have much time to look anyway, as Sasuke was already coming at him. 

He moved fast, but Naruto was used to fast. The human Sasuke had been fast too. 

Naruto swung a leg over Sasuke’s hips. He finally landed a solid hit on Sasuke’s face. He hit him a few more times, trying to land as many punches as he could before Sasuke grabbed his fists, forcing them to a stop. 

They stared at each other, breathing heavy, and Naruto watched the bruises on his face healed over, the only trace they ever existed was the blood drying at the bottom of his nose. 

There was blood still at the corner of his mouth, from when he drank from Naruto. 

It broke Naruto’s heart to look at him. This was certainly his Sasuke. There was no doubt. But what was he supposed to do about this? He couldn’t kill this vampire, no matter how good his training was. 

Sasuke stared back up at him. He wasn’t fighting back anymore. In fact, he was smirking.

“And you wonder how I found out.” Sasuke punctuated his remark with an upward grinding motion of his hips.

Naruto gasped, his face turning red. 

He hadn’t noticed it while thinking about fighting but now it was blatantly obvious. He was hard. And Sasuke grinding against him wasn’t helping. He ground his teeth together.

“Don’t fuck with me, you dick.”

Sasuke laced his fingers through Naruto’s clenched fists.

“Would like me to fuck  _ in  _ you instead?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. 

“God, I hate you. Why do you do this shit?”

Sasuke shrugged, simply. 

“I guess death forces some perspective.” 

“No- ugh- not-“ Naruto sighed, exasperated, “why do you try to push people away at every turn?” He pulled his hands out of Sasuke’s, gripping his wrists and shoving them against the floor, by his head, “Do you really think Sakura and I won’t do everything in our power to get you back? Do really think we’ll see you any different just because you’ve changed? Do you think this- this-“ Naruto made a face, “I don’t know, this weird mind game you’re playing, is going to make me hate you or something? That it’ll stop me? Stop us?”

Sasuke’s face changed as he talked, Naruto could see it. It hardened, losing the sneer and mockery. All that was left by the time he finished was an endless exhaustion. 

“Why won’t you just leave me be already.”

It was Naruto’s turn to smirk. 

“That much should be obvious by now.”

Sasuke wasn’t moving under him anymore. It allowed Naruto to notice some things he’d been too embarrassed to take note of before. He looked down. Naruto apparently wasn’t the only one who had gotten worked up during their fight. Something hard pressed up against his upper inner thigh. 

He met Sasuke’s eyes again. They exchanged a look. 

“So that’s why you’re being so difficult.”

Sasuke was back to all defenses.

“Don’t get smug. It’s a reaction to feeding. You’re not special.”

Naruto felt something on his neck, a trickling feeling. At that moment, blood that had been flowing from his open wound dropped down onto Sasuke’s chest in small, wet patterns. Their eyes both followed the drops. When Naruto looked back at Sasuke, his mouth was open, his eyes hooded. 

“You know I've always wondered. Do people taste different from each other depending on what they’re like? Like steaks?”

Sasuke swallowed. “Yea. Kind of. It’s more like wine.” 

“Really? And what’s my blood like?”

Sasuke took a deep breath. His voice was husky.

“Bourbon.”

There was a pause between them. Naruto implored him with his eyes but Sasuke yielded nothing.

“That’s not wine.”

“I know.”

Naruto took note of Sasuke’s physiological reactions, the heavy breathing, the dilated pupils, the way Sasuke had gone boneless beneath him. 

“Do I get you drunk like bourbon too?”

Sasuke took a while before answers, his gaze flickering from Naruto’s neck, to the blood on his chest, back up to Naruto’s eyes. 

“Something like that.”

They stared each other down. Sasuke didn’t let up.

“Why are you so stubborn.”

“I could ask you the same.”

Naruto wasn’t even holding him down any more, not really. His hands were on his wrists but no pressure was exerted. He decided to switch tactics.

“If you came back with us, you could drink from me whenever you wanted. Become a regular alcoholic.”

Sasuke’s eyes flickered at that.

“You really have a death wish huh.”

Naruto flashed an easy smile. 

“I won’t die. You won’t kill me.”

He released Sasuke’s wrists, leaning back. Sasuke moved his hands to rest on Naruto’s thighs.

“Is that a challenge?”

Naruto’s smile softened.

“No, just stating a fact,” he rested his hands on top of Sasuke’s, feeling bolder with their dialogue and the firmness of Sasuke under him, “if you were going to kill me, you would’ve done it already.” 

Sasuke didn’t look nearly as pleased as Naruto. He scanned Naruto’s face, ran his eyes over the wound at Naruto’s neck, looked at their hands, laying on top of each other on Naruto’s thighs. 

“Guess I’ll have to try harder then.”

And then Sasuke was up, lips pressed to Naruto’s. It happened so quickly, before he could even blink. Sasuke had shifted him back, so he was sitting in his lap, straddling his waist instead or sitting on his stomach, and he gripped the crooks of his knees to pull him close. Naruto gasped in surprise into Sasuke’s mouth and Sasuke swallowed it. 

The kisses were hungry, fervent. Sasuke bit at his lips, gently at first and then with force, breaking skin. He sucked the blood from the small wounds there and Naruto pushed against him, whining at the pain. It didn’t work, Sasuke was stronger. 

So Naruto bit him back. 

This only seemed to work Sasuke up more. He moved from Naruto’s mouth, along his jaw, to his neck, the side that was already bitten. 

Naruto had no idea how his neck looked, but he wasn’t feeling woozy, which meant the bleeding had to have stopped at some point during their conversation. Sasuke was licking at the wound, gently, tasting him and Naruto didn't have much time to think on it before he was sinking his teeth back in, drinking in full. 

He moaned now, not sure if it was in pain or pleasure. 

“You’re supposed to be making this hard for me, idiot.”

Naruto opened his eyes, realizing just how much he was clinging to Sasuke. He’d completely forgotten himself, taken by Sasuke’s mouth on his skin and the dull pain surging through his shoulder. He hadn’t even noticed his hands and how they’d moved up to Sasuke’s head, fingers weaving into his hair and grasping the back of his neck. 

“Asshole, if you’re gonna kill me, do it like you mean it.”

And then Sasuke was shoving him backwards, pressing his back against the floor climbing on top of him. Fangs suddenly filled his vision as Sasuke snarled in his face.

“Don’t tempt me.”

And then he was unbuttoning Naruto’s shirt, kissing his way down his chest as he did, fangs brushing against the skin, scraping but not drawing blood. 

“Sasuke, wait-“

“Fuck off.”

Sasuke emphasized his statement with a palm to Naruto’s dick, over his pants, pressing down hard and rough. Naruto wheezed. 

“ _ Here?” _

Sasuke had gotten down to his pants. He unbuttoned them and looked up at Naruto with a smirk. 

“Think of it as a last goodbye.”

With that he tugged Naruto’s pants down and off in one motion, using his vampire speed. He was back between Naruto’s legs in a flash.

“Sasuke, there’s no way in hell this is a good idea-“

“God, do you ever shut up?”

Naruto couldn't help smile a bit.

“You already know the answer to that.”

Sasuke pulled on Naruto’s knees, lifting them over his shoulders and curling him over until they were pressed to either side of Naruto's head. Naruto yelped at the sudden compromising position. 

“You're right. Guess I’ll have to take care of that myself.”

He kissed Naruto, again, through his legs, and Naruto was thankful for the daily routine training that he was limber enough to pull off having his knees pulled up practically to his ears. 

Then he felt it. A sweet sensation starting in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke was trying to charm him. As if his already sickening crush wasn’t enough, Sasuke was going to go the extra mile and cast a love spell on him so he really would be a slave to his wishes. 

Naruto bit down hard on Sasuke’s lower lip and Sasuke growled into his mouth. If a compliant sex toy was what Sasuke wanted, Naruto wasn’t going to go down with out a fight. 

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto’s lips and started kissing at his thighs. 

“You know, I’ve always admired your legs.”

Naruto felt his heart race at the sudden compliment. Kind words were a rarity from Sasuke. To have them directed at him made him feel warm. He blamed it on the charm.

“Even before I was a vampire, I thought your thighs were gorgeous. Now though,” Sasuke ran his nose along Naruto’s inner thigh, the artery there, “well I guess you can say they’ve gotten infinitely more appealing.”

Naruto couldn't help himself. He could feel how hot his face was, the praise from Sasuke making him dizzy. Or maybe that was the blood loss? 

“I’ve always wanted to sink my teeth into them. Now it’s just a little more literal.”

Sasuke lavished kisses and licks along Naruto’s thighs, slowly working up. Naruto could feel his own dick against his stomach, uncomfortably hard. 

“Hm… should be right about… here.”

Sasuke had found the point where the artery was closest to the skin. He took his time, working his mouth over it, his bites getting harder and harder. Naruto watched the skin turn red, then a light purplish color. It was so slow, so tantalizing, so painful.

“Nngh, Sasuke.”

Sasuke looked up at him from where he was working his mouth. He let go of one of Naruto’s legs, let it fall over his shoulder and grabbed Naruto’s dick. Naruto sucked in a breath. Sasuke rubbed a thumb over the head of Naruto’s cock, smearing the precum there, then pulled his hand away to pop that thumb into his mouth, sucking the precum off. He closed his eyes as he did it, as if to relish in the taste. 

Naruto watched, mesmerized. Sasuke went back to sucking on Naruto’s thighs and his hand went back to grip Naruto’s dick. 

At the same time that he started pumping, Sasuke bit into Naruto’s flesh. Naruto’s body practically convulsed in response. 

They needed lube, and it didn’t help that Sasuke’s hand was freezing, but still. This was Sasuke. The love of his life. Naruto couldn't stop the heart to dick response he was having. If Sasuke was doing it, he liked it. 

Sasuke seemed to sense that something was missing too, however. After a few minutes of drinking from Naruto’s thigh, he licked softly at the bite and moved his attention to between Naruto’s legs. 

Naruto barely had time to think if he was okay with having his dick in a vampires jaws before Sasuke was taking him down his throat. 

He pushed up against Sasuke, his free leg kicking wildly. His fingernails scraped at the floor under him. 

“Fuck- Sasuke!”

Sasuke hummed around Naruto’s cock, licking and sucking him in rhythm with Naruto’s pants. He opened his eyes to watch Naruto’s reactions, taking pleasure in his desperate squirming. 

The angle they were at was awkward, Naruto’s hips were too far forward for Sasuke to get all of him in his mouth. He fixed this by wrapping his arms Naruto’s torso and pulling him up onto his lap, Naruto’s legs resting on his shoulders and his back pressed against Sasuke’s torso. Only Naruto’s head and shoulders remained on the ground now, looking up at Sasuke from an angle. 

Sasuke pulled away from sucking him off to nip at Naruto’s inner thighs, drawing a little bit of blood that he licked away before going back to sucking. If Naruto didn’t know any better, he’d say Sasuke was currently on a feeding frenzy. Not that he wasn’t frantic himself.

All the feeding and fighting off the charm effects and  _ Sasuke  _ was making him desperate to get off. He wanted desperately to thrust his hips but at this angle it was counterproductive. Sasuke held his torso firm and the only thing Naruto could reach to ground himself was Sasuke’s thighs, that he rested against. He clawed at him as he moaned. He was starting to feel dizzy.

“Sasuke… blood capsules…”

Sasuke pulled away from him again.

“I have something better than those iron pills.”

And then he bit into his wrist. 

Naruto’s eyes widened at the implication. He clamped his mouth shut. Sasuke held his wrist out and blood dripped down onto Naruto’s chest, ran down to his neck. 

“Moron, I won’t turn you. As long as you don’t die in the next 24 hours, you’ll be fine.”

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He brought the arm that was dripping with his own blood back around Naruto’s waist then brought his other hand down to Naruto’s mouth.

“If you’re finally going to shut up, you can at least do something useful with your mouth and suck on these for me.”

He held two fingers out to Naruto. 

“You ass-“

And then Sasuke was shoving his fingers in his mouth and sucking his dick again and Naruto was too anemic to give a damn. They’d figure out the iron pills after he came. The fingers pressed down on his tongue, and Naruto sucked them with all of his focus. 

“You know, you look kind of hot with my blood on you.” 

Naruto didn’t think he could get into any more compromising of a position and yet-

Sasuke pulled his hand away and pressed one of his slicked up digits to the entrance of Naruto’s asshole. 

“How come you were never this talkative back at the academy?” Naruto panted out.

He felt his ass swallow up one of Sasuke’s fingers and tried to ignore that his face was probably hot house red at that moment 

“Like I said. Dying does incredible things to one’s perspective.” Sasuke wasn’t sucking him off as fervently now, a trade off so he could pay more attention to his ass.

“Hmm…” Sasuke hummed, contemplative, lips pressed to the shaft of Naruto’s cock, “have you done this before?”

Naruto did his best to turn his face away.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Naruto…”

His heart leaped up into his throat at the tone Sasuke’s voice had taken. He was reminded once again of a cat metaphor. 

Sasuke was pulling away from him now, and Naruto felt his body being lowered to the floor.

“Wha-?” He sat up.

Sasuke was gone, grabbing something from a desk in the room, and then he was right by Naruto again. He took a spot behind him. Naruto could feel him purring into his ear and his whole body shivered.

“So did you think about me when you practiced, Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice was low, his breath warm, and Naruto realized his mouth had been heated by Naruto’s dick. He broke out into a full body blush.

“Did you pretend it was my fingers inside you?”

Naruto couldn't answer. How could he? Sasuke had, somehow, managed to see right through him. 

Sasuke was kissing at his neck now. A hand reached around and began pumping his dick. A hand with lube on it. 

Naruto huffed. “Y-you had that the whole time!?”

Sasuke just shushed him, licking along his ear and sucking at his earlobe. It made Naruto melt. 

“We’re only getting tonight, idiot. I’m gonna make you come so sweetly no other human will ever compare. Unfortunately for you though,” Naruto felt Sasuke pull away, felt something warm on his chest, looked down to see fresh blood, “I’ve gotta make sure no other vampire touches you either.”

“I- what?”

Naruto’s head was swimming. It was hard to focus. One hand was touching him so good and so deliciously and the other was smearing blood all over his chest. Sasuke was biting his neck again but Naruto barely felt the pain. All he felt was the fire that was Sasuke making them into one being. 

“You need to drink my blood. You’re going to pass out. It,” Sasuke paused, “it’ll protect you.”

“No.” Naruto mumbled out. He just wanted Sasuke to touch him more. 

He heard a tsk from behind him. 

“I’m not gonna finger you until you drink my blood.”

Naruto thought this over.

“I guess as long as I don’t die.”

He heard a chuckle behind him.

Sasuke brought a bloody wrist to Naruto’s lips and Naruto pressed his mouth to it. It was cold and wet but it didn’t taste like blood. No. It tasted rotten. If he wasn’t almost dazed out with blood loss and on the brink of orgasm, he would’ve thought about that a little more.

“Good boy. Okay, spread your legs.”

Sasuke lifted Naruto onto his lap and Naruto did as he was told. The blood didn’t have the effect he thought it might. No, if anything it was the opposite. He’s expected to feel energized, clear headed. The blood flowed to the pit of his stomach and pooled in a dizzying warmth. It spread to his limbs and made him feel tingly all over. 

“Vampire bites usually heal over in about 24 hours due to the natural coagulant in our saliva but yours will be gone in 4 because of my blood. You won’t have to hide them from the academy. However,” Sasuke murmured against his neck, “I’m still gonna bruise you the fuck up. Those academy bitches are gonna know who you belong to whether I’m there or not.” 

The possessive edge in Sasuke’s voice made his dick twitch and Sasuke sure as hell felt it judging by the smirk pressed against against his skin. 

Sasuke bit down on his neck, without drawing blood, and went to work on making the hickeys he promised. His fingers meanwhile, went to work on Naruto’s ass. 

Naruto felt a weird sense of pride as they entered him. It was so easy, like he was made to have Sasuke inside him. The fingers worked deftly, scissoring him open, but Naruto couldn't help but want more. He ground against them, subconsciously, earning more praise from Sasuke. When he found Naruto’s prostate the man practically jumped out of Sasuke’s arms. His moans were loud enough to wake the castle. 

Sasuke rubbed his sensitive areas tortuously. One hand pumped him languidly while his fingers toyed with him without remorse. It was cruel, how much pleasure Sasuke got from dragging it out. Naruto lost count of the times that Sasuke brought him to the edge only to bring him back down again. Truly sadistic. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto whined uselessly. He didn't know how much more he could take. Sasuke must have heard it in his voice, because he picked up the pace, for real this time. It didn't take much for Naruto to reach that edge again, after coming close so many times before.

“Sasuke- ha, I’m gonna-“

Sasuke bit into Naruto’s shoulder right as Naruto came into his hand. He pumped him through his orgasm and pulled away from the bite after a few last licks. Naruto turned his head and looked for Sasuke’s lips and Sasuke met him. Naruto could taste his own blood there. He ran his tongue over Sasuke’s teeth, feeling the fangs. This was Sasuke. This was his Sasuke. 

Sasuke took the cum that was in his hand and smeared it over Naruto’s stomach, mixing it with the blood. Naruto felt like it should have disgusted him but he just watched it, feeling weirdly pleased about it. 

Suddenly a loud booming noise echoed through the castle. What felt like a bucket of water splashed down over Naruto’s mind, erasing fog he’d been in moment’s earlier. They both turned their heads to the door.

“Oh shit- Sakura-“

Sasuke was up in a flash, biting his wrist again. He grabbed something off the desk, a flask from the looks of it, and emptied his own blood into it. Naruto watched from the floor as the wound closed itself up. 

He tried to stand but his legs were like jelly. His vision blurred.

Sasuke was right beside him again, his pants in hand, helping Naruto get his feet through the holes, pulling them up then helping him to his feet. He buttoned Naruto’s shirt as he talked.

“You need to get out of here now.”

Naruto tried to help but his fingers were full of sand, Sasuke just batted his hands away.

“Come with us.”

“No.”

They looked at each other, both just as stubborn. Sasuke shoved the flask toward him. 

“Give this to Sakura. Tell her to drink some and bathe in the rest. It’ll keep vampires away.”

Naruto looked at the flask. 

“Is that what you just did?”

Sasuke didn’t say anything. The sex god from before was gone apparently. 

“Are you gonna be able to make it down the stairs?”

Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Oh, don’t patronize me-“

Naruto took a step and abruptly fell, his legs giving out from under him. He would’ve fallen flat on his face but Sasuke caught him.

“I’ll carry you.”

“Jesus you don’t-“

And before Naruto could protest, he was back in the entryway to the castle, held aloft in Sasuke’s arms. Sakura was standing over the body of a dead vampire, breathing heavily. When she looked up, a million expressions crossed her face.

“Sasuke! I knew you weren’t-! Wait, Naruto-? What happened-?” Her eyes widened as she took in the bloody form of Naruto, “JESUS CHR-“

Before she could finish, Sasuke was shoving a limp bodied Naruto into her arms. 

“He can’t walk.” He placed the flask on Naruto’s stomach, “this is for you. He’ll tell you what to do with it.”

He turned to leave, paused, then turned back.

“Sakura…” he looked conflicted, “I’m sorry.”

And then he was gone. Sakura stood there, mouth agape, arms full of Naruto. She looked down at him. He was absolutely covered in blood. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ just happened?”

Naruto smiled sheepishly, “you wouldn't believe me If I told you?”

“Try me.”

Naruto looked around.

“Let’s get out of here first?”

Sakura pressed her mouth into a thin line, aware that he was right.

“Probably a good idea.”

They fled the castle and ran through the woods. After 15 minutes, Naruto started to feel strength return to his limbs and insisted Sakura put him down. He didn’t really know where to begin with the story and he’d always been a terrible liar. He didn’t know if he could tell her the truth either though.

Sakura got fed up with his preambles pretty quickly.

“Ugh fine, can you at least tell me what’s in this flask then?”

“Oh, it’s Sasuke’s blood.”

Sakura’s eyes widened.

“Sasuke's ... blood?”

“Yea. You’ve gotta drink some and I guess bathe in the rest? You should be okay. I did it and I’m fine. It’s a protection against other vampires apparently.”

Sakura looked at the flask hesitantly.

“I guess if you say it’s fine…”

They didn’t talk much more after that, instead making their way through the dead of night to the nearest village. Sakura made Naruto wear a scarf before they entered. There was no use scaring the civilians. 

Despite their tireless journey and the events of the night, Naruto laid awake in the inn bed. There just wasn’t any way that would be his last night with Sasuke.

No, they would see each other again. Naruto would make damn sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is sloppy bc you can tell I ran out of juice but ANYWAY. thanks for reading! let me know what you think!


End file.
